


Ghost Sauce

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phango 19 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Wow i dont hate this one, expect very short entries now yeehaw, ghost hunger, or at least my take on it, sam works at the nasty burger, thats all i have to say folks, thats new, written for phango 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: Sam didn't want to work at the Nasty Burger. Thank goodness her friend could always cheer her up with his stupidity.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson
Series: Phango 19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Ghost Sauce

"Welcome to the Nasty Burger what can I get you?" The tired cashier, Sam Manson, asked without looking up. She really didn't want to be there, but her parents were making her. She would rather be out with Danny and Tucker doing normal things like playing the new Doomed game or catching ghosts. But instead she was stuck here, doing the summer job her parents made her do in hopes that she would learn some discipline. 

Note to her parents: it's not going to work.

"I'll have the Triple Nasty combo meal with some extra ghost sauce," A boy asked. Sam looked up in surprise. She recognized that voice.

"Danny? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home doing work?" Sam replied, lowering her voice on the last word. 

"Eh. Work got boring quickly. Jazz got it covered," Danny said with a shrug. "Besides, there's not much activity today."

Sam nodded along, not really paying attention as she input his order into the cash register.

"You asked for extra… ghost sauce?" She questioned, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dammit. Tucker has started calling ectoplasm 'ghost sauce' and I guess it's catching on," Danny replied with a sigh. "Just give me some ectoplasm from your stash. I forgot mine at home and you know I need to feed my ghost half."

"I'm glad you at least don't have to eat sentient ghosts to get your ectoplasm. That would be gross," Sam said with a small smile as Danny nodded in agreement. "Also since there is an official option here for ghost sauce I'm going to have to charge you extra."

"Wait? Ghost sauce is real?" Danny asked, trying to bend over to read the register. Sam lightly slapped his face away.

"Apparently. And since you ordered it, I'm making sure you get extra of it, no matter if you like it or not. That will be five dollars and thirty one cents."

Danny grumbled and handed her a crumpled up five dollar bill. He received his change and went to sit down at a booth. Because he was the only customer in the restaurant, his food came quickly. Sam walked over and discreetly handed him a vial of glowing green liquid inside.

"You might want to save that for after your burger," Sam said, keeping a straight face. "Enjoy your meal!"

Danny gave her a weird look, but pocketed the vial like she advised. He picked up his Triple Nasty burger and took a large bite.

It only took a second for the ghost sauce to kick in.

"SAM!" He yelled, "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME THAT GHOST SAUCE MEANT REALLY, REALLY HOT HOT SAUCE!"

Sam snickered at her friend's misfortune.

"Next time, choose your words carefully!" Sam yelled back. "I bet you're glad you saved the real ghost sauce for later!"

"Yeah, I am. For the record, I blame Tucker," Danny stated after he drank the ectoplasm quickly. "I will never call it ghost sauce again."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second phango entry! This time I did Sam works at the Nasty Burger and ghost hunger. I can't do graphic ghost hunger so yea that's why it was more fluffy and comedic. I hope you enjoyed! Be on the lookout for seven more phango fics tonight because I am a dumb bitch who procrastinated and they're all due today! Whoops.


End file.
